


Distance makes love grow stronger

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Other, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent, Suna Rintarou-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atsumu is also nonbinary and uses all pronouns and tae/taer, ejp raijins are mentioned, even though this is a month late lol, he uses whatever pronouns and fae/faer, its his birthday :), miya four rights, omi is a demigirl, omi is rich and likes throwing er money around, osamu is nonbinary, self projecting at its finest, she uses she/they and er/eros, they all love each other so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Suna goes away for a week of practice and vb games with EJP. When he finally comes home, he's greeted by his husband and two brother-in-laws. Drowned in the feeling of missing them, he completely forgot it was his birthday! But that's okay, because the twins and Sakusa are there to remind him and show just how much he's wanted.They'll make sure he never forgets again.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Distance makes love grow stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I wrote this in class instead of paying attention haha so I hope you enjoy ! I don't know much about cameras, so if i get anything wrong please let me know. I'm more familiar with polaroids rather then professional cameras abschb
> 
> This is based on two headcanons !  
> 1) Omi is super rich, or their family is, so she likes to spend money on er friends and atsumu. Like,,, horrendously  
> 2) Suna is definitely the type to get into photography. He likes taking pictures of Samu mostly, (cuz he's a sap), but he takes some of sakuatsu together bein' all cute and gross and of nature and his friends. I like ta think Miya four has a family album fer Suna's photos.

It was a quiet morning, the day still and the air crisp. Quiet mornings were something Suna has grown used to. He’d been away from the hectic apartment most of his days were spent at, having to practice and play a week’s full of away games. They were finally done and today was the day he got to come back home.

Today also so happened to be his birthday.

Not that he had plans, not really. It wasn’t a thought that crossed his mind until he was sitting in the EJP team bus back home. Various messages from friends and family reminded him, ones that warranted the normal ‘Thank you’. The ones that really caught his attention were from the Miya Four group chat.

_January 25, -year-_

**stinkier twin** **:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN !!!!

**stinkier twin:** Are we doin’ anythin’ ?

**stinkier twin** **:** HURRY AND COME HOME LOSER, I WANNA DO SOMETHIN’

**brother-in-law:** It isn’t your birthday, Atsu

**stinkier twin** **:** It might as well be, i’ll steal it

**(Suna):** Please don’t

**stinkier twin** **:** HE LIVES

**twin i married:** When are ya gettin’ here, Sun?

**(Suna)** : In a few hours?

**(Suna):** On the bus now

**brother-in-law:** We’ll get things ready for you. 

**brother-in-law:** Just let us know if you want to do anything.

**stinkier twin:** YEAH SINCE IT’S TOO LATE TA PLAN A PARTY

**(Suna):** I didn’t want a party anyway.

**(Suna):** I’ll see ya in a bit

====

He locked his phone after that, ignoring any other pings coming from the chat. He was exhausted and despite how excited he should be feeling, Suna really didn’t want to do anything. Not today at least.

Hours later he arrived back home like he said he would, tiredly slumping against the door. The door opened before he could reach for his keys, revealing the other raven head in the family.

“You look like shit.” Sakusa greeted, moving aside to let Suna in.

“Wow, thanks.” A heavy sigh left him as he fell against the couch, the sleep rushing through him. Sakusa shrugged, closing the door and heading into the kitchen.

“Welcome home. You can take a nap if you want, one of use will wake you up eventually.” A glass of water was placed beside Suna on the coffee table. All the curly haired man got in response was a nod before the other drifted off.

The couch wasn’t the most ideal place to sleep. Rintarou’s limbs were too long, hanging off the side. His neck craned against the arm rest, sure to be stiff once he woke up. Sleep didn’t even come to him as quickly as he had hoped, the background noise much too loud. Atsumu’s loud boasts of questions coming muffled from upstairs, ( _or wherever she was)_ , the sound of someone in the kitchen--who was trying really hard to be quiet.

It was endearing, the sounds of a house alive. To his exhausted brain, the sounds caused a warmth throughout his body. Things that make his heart swell.

Time moved slowly as Suna laid there with his eyes closed. When gentle hands found their way dancing against his shoulders, he stirred. Soft whispers went through to his brain, waking him slowly from his rest.

“Rin, wake up. We’re gonna have dinner now. I made yer favorite.”

Suna blinked up at the person above him, eyes finding a hard time focusing from the sleep. “Samu?”

Osamu nodded, standing straight and beginning to head back to the kitchen. “Come on, sleepyhead. You’ve been out fer hours, I’m sure yer hungry.”

“Hurry up before Tsumu finishes and comes eat everything.”

Rin staggers, struggling to pick up his heavy body but manages to stand and heads over to sit at the table. A warm smile finds its way onto his face as he inhales the steam off the plated onigiri. Soon enough, the silence gets broken by Atsumu’s loud excited chattering. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, the causes of them appearing in the entrance to the kitchen.

“And I tried really hard ta get Samu ta eat tha mud, but he was bein’ a stubborn little-”

“Yew love tellin’ people about that, don’t ya?” Osamu waved a sponge at Atsumu, “Get yer ass seated and eat before yer food gets cold.”

Atsumu beamed, rushing from Kiyoomi’s side to sit at the table, already to dig in. The dark curly haired man followed behind, waving at Suna. An acknowledgement was made in response.

“We got yew stuff, Rin! Well, Omi mostly did but that’s fine cuz our company is enough, right?”

Rin squints questioningly at Atsumu before pointing it at Kiyoomi. “You bought me something?”

Kiyoomi nods then shrugs, reaching over to wipe rice off Atsumu’s cheeks. “Just one thing, it isn’t anything too over the top. Atsumu likes over exaggerating.”

“Hey! I’m not over exaggeratin’ if what yew got is crazy expensive!”

“Shut yer mouth, Tsumu!” Suna looked between the three, confusion written all over his face.

“Please tell me it isn’t anything crazy. Don’t waste your money on me, Kiyo.”

The table falls silent as three heads look up at Suna. “It isn’t a waste, Rin. It’s your birthday and I wanted to get something, as simple as that.”

“Yeah Sunarin, don’t say stuff like that. Omi loves throwin’ er money around, it’s no big.”

_Ah._ Shyness washes over him and he lowers his head, continuing to eat. _This is what family feels like._

====

“Here!” Atsumu shoves a wrapped box into Suna’s arms. Suna looks down at it before looking at Kiyoomi. The raven head nods, waving er hand as a go ahead. Suna barely misses the way Atsumu slips next to Sakusa, hands finding their way laced together, as he looks back down.

“Stop just starin’ at it, ya scrub. Open it before Tsumu explodes.” A foot pushes against Suna’s back lightly. A light chuckle escapes him before he starts tearing into the wrapping.

As soon as he saw the box, his breath hitched. “Kiyo, you didn’t…”

“You don’t like it…?”

Suna’s head shoots up. “Of course I like it, you dick! But do you know how expensive these are? You didn’t have to get this for me…”

Osamu laughs, leaning over to run his hands against Suna’s shoulders. “Tellin’ that ta someone like Kiyoomi won’t stop her for throwin’ er money around. She’s been itchin’ ta have an excuse ta buy that fer you.”

“I heard you got into photography and thought it would be a good idea to get it. I assumed you’d want something better than your phone camera.”

Suna lets out a wet laugh, holding the box close to his chest. It was a Canon EOS Rebel T7, crisp and untouched. It squeezed his heart and knocked tears into his eyes. Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ the gift but he also thought Kiyoomi was stupid. This was the last thing he expected to see when he unwrapped the box. 

“God, I hate you guys so much sometimes…”

“Hey, hey, are yew cryin’?” Atsumu leans over, bracing himself on her knees. Osamu moves to sit beside Suna on the floor at that, tilting his head up to look.

“Rin…” The twin muttered, thumbs tracing their way under Suna’s eyes to wipe the tears away. “Hey, it’s okay. Yew can be honest, babe, we’ll understand if yew don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you cry, I don’t mind returning it.” Kiyoomi’s voice mutters out.

Rin shook his head vigorously. “No, no. You don’t have to return it, I like it, I swear. God, I love it so much, I just…” He let out a shaky breath and leaned against Osamu. “I just really missed you guys, that’s all.”

Shock bonked the three on the head before a sigh of relief washed over them. Osamu ran a hand through Suna’s hair and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

“Yew scared us, loser! Geez..” Atsumu let go of Kiyoomi’s hand and scooted down in front of Suna to wrap taer arms around him too. “We missed yew too. Samu looked like fae were about ta die tha whole time.”

Samu moved one of their hands to smack Atsumu across the head, an angry huff coming out in response. “Don’t lie, asshole!”

Kiyoomi awkwardly shifted on the couch, fiddling with er hands. Atsumu reached over, squeezing their knee and motioning over.

“Yew can join, Omi. Yer part of this family too, ya know.”

And join they did. Long arms awkwardly wrapped around Suna (and the twins) from the raven’s other side. The four stayed like that for a while, Suna’s small sobs muffled by Osamu’s arms and Atsumu’s chest. Osamu whispered small encouragements into Suna’s hair, petting it as fae did. Atsumu nuzzled his cheek and nose against Suna’s neck as reassurement, and Kiyoomi laying er head ontop of Suna’s.

It was uncomfortable, sure--they were on the floor for crying out loud, but it grounded Suna. It comforted him, knowing that he had such a strong support system. The twins being there for him was always a given, they grew up together, but having Kiyoomi fill the empty space and complete the three filled him with a new found warmth. It felt good, being the center of all this attention, but he also didn’t wanna sit there forever.

So he moved. Or wiggled in the middle.

“Okay, okay. You guys can let me go.” Rin mumbled, trying to maneuver out of their grasps.

The three let go of him, moving back a tad so he could stretch out. “Now disperse, I wanna try out the camera.”

They did what they were told, movement filled with small laughter. Suna opens the box and sets up the camera happily. He tested out the settings and the lens before staring at the three.

“What?” Atsumu pipes up, instinctively moving to latch onto Kiyoomi.

“I want to take a family photo, so ya’ll need to move closer. I’ll try to set the camera up somewhere.” Suna starts standing, trying to find somewhere to place the camera.

The other three exchange looks before getting ready themselves. When everything’s in position, Suna hurries to join them and the camera takes their photo. The raven showed them the screen, a small smile on his face.

“We should print that out. You could connect it to the family computer, the printer is connected to that one.” Kiyoomi offers, reaching to take the camera in his hands. Suna nods, handing it over and watching the raven move across the living room to the computer.

Osamu slipped faer hands against Suna’s face to kiss him softly. “Happy birthday Rin…” He whispered against the other’s lips, causing him to blush furiously.

Atsumu groaned loudly, dramatically, and headed towards Kiyoomi. “Omi kiss me! Samu and Sunarin are bein’ gross and I need a distraction.”

Kiyoomi laughs, wrapping er arms around the blond’s waist to plant a lingering kiss against his lips. “Better?”

Atsumu nods and wraps her arms around Kiyoomi in a hug. “Better.”

“I just spilled my tears for you two and this is what I get in return? I hate it here.” Suna says from the couch, having separated from Osamu so the twin could go clean up.

“Yew were bein’ gross first!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rin waved his hand dismissively but there was a smile on his face, one that hasn’t left his face all day. He was happy to be home, happy to be with his support system. He missed this, truthfully.

And it took a week away to help him realize how much he really belonged here, in this very spot.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twt @keikaashi if you wanna hear me cry over miya four and omi


End file.
